narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Plot of Naruto
What's Going To Be Here? Alright, for those of you you don't know (in which case you maybe shouldn't be here) Naruto is both an anime and a manga. And that, for this section anyways, causes a problem, beacuse I'm so indesive I don't know what to put here. What I'm going for is a link to an area with the plot of Naruto but I also want to do a summory of either each book or each episode. This is where you come in. Please vote below on which one you would like below: # Summory of each book # Summory of each episode # Neither # No plot at all Thanks for your help. User: LoneWolf 5 :Why not make the plot page a short overview of the general theme of the Naruto plotline and the differences between the Anime and Manga. We'll also make a page for the Overview of the Anime Plotline and one for the Overview of the Manga Plotline. And there isn't much else to write about Naruto after you're done with characters, jutsus, areas, etc... so we'll also have room to do an overview of every Anime and Manga book and episode in their own articles. Dantman (Talk) 04:23, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Differences in Manga and Anime See: Talk:Plot of Naruto: Shippūden Zero 15:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Shiore's cause of death Is it to much speculating to say that he died from Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens? Judging from episode 29, he died from a stab wound around his belly. Jacce | Talk 08:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Face-meltage seems less troublesome. ~SnapperT '' 19:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't understand Is something wrong with this page? Where are all those arcs? Ttogafer (talk) 20:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) New filler Will we have a new filler arc(after the Pain invasion)? Manga chapters used for the episodes are going rapidly fast... Ttogafer (talk) 17:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Deaths Should they be listed? Characters like Gaara, Shizune, Fukasaku and Kakashi died in Part 2, but were later resurrected. It's different from resurrection through Edo Tensei, so we don't need to worry about that one. Another matter I'd like to bring up is of flashback deaths. How should they be listed? For example, we know Minato died before the start of the series, but it's quite likely we'll actually see his death in a chapter or two. Should he be listed as having had his death shown in the current arc? Izuna's funeral was shown as a flashback/story telling, should it be mentioned in the death section? Same for other "told to be dead"/"death shown in flashback" characters. Omnibender - Talk - 23:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The characters that were shown to have died in that arc should be listed in the arc... unless you put "Before the Start of the Series" than we can list them, correctly. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Fourth Great Shinobi World War Arc? Since the war already started, should we start a new arc for it?-- (talk) 21:35, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Who thought it was a great idea to do the plot up in alphabetical order rather than chronological? Frankly its confusing as hell from a novice's point of view. :No one, as far as I can see. What gave you that impression? Omnibender - Talk - 01:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Revision Who revised the plot of Naruto page?! The list of arcs even the fillers, some of it are removed. :"'''Due to the MediaWiki upgrade many parts of the site will appear broken such as filterable lists. We do ask that you bear with us as the issues are addressed."--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Arc Names from Stealth Volume: Road to Ninja The Stealth Volume: Road to Ninja volume was given away as a promotional book along with Volume 61 to commemorate the movie. It's published in basically the exact same format as a normal volume, except instead of featuring chapters it has three special features relating to the new film: "Road of Naruto", an overview of all the story arcs up through the Fourth Shinobi World War; "Road to Naruto the Movie", the one-shot manga chapter; and "Making of Road to Ninja," a lengthy interview with Kishimoto that includes some of his concept sketches and design notes. It can be read online in its entirety on the 2012 Naruto Special Website on Shonenjump.com. The interesting thing is that the Road of Naruto section features official names and subtitles for all of the story arcs; most of this information has in fact been reproduced on the Special Website. I'm going to go ahead and translate the names here: :1. :2. :3. :4. :5. :6. :7. :8. : :9. :10. :11. :12. :13. :14. :15. :16. :17. : Note that the "Opposing Forces Clash at the Valley of the End!!" is described as the 9th story arc on the Special Website's story section, offsetting the numbering for the following arcs. In the book it's simply the header of a big two-page spread about the battle. Likewise, the final listing is the header of a two-page spread about the war, but becomes the 19th arc (due to the offset) on the website, where it's renamed . Feel free to use these in the article as you see fit. FF-Suzaku (talk) 05:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) This looks very interesting, though I'm a bit concerned by the fact they call Zetsu a Kusagakure missing-nin. Omnibender - Talk - 18:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it's as I said and the original white zetsu isn't a creation but simply was a dude bathed in Hashi's DNA that turned him into a plantman. Only his clones were born from the "tree" That would also explain the blood type part.--Elveonora (talk) 19:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :It's possible that there's something to it. There could be a lot of possible reasons why Zetsu would be classified as Kusagakure. Perhaps it's part of a false identity he uses, perhaps there is more to his origins than just being grown from a giant lotus using Hashirama's DNA, or perhaps it's simply an error on the part of the website staff. The character chart isn't included in the book, so for now, I'd lean towards the latter. It might be worth noting in his trivia section, however. You can read the full book online here, by the way. FF-Suzaku (talk) 20:21, November 24, 2012 (UTC) It should be inspected further. Correct me if I'm wrong, but a card game or a videogame had Zetsu listed as a Kusa ninja as well? High chance of that being an error, but isn't this directly from Kishimoto or at least with him having a hand in it?--Elveonora (talk) 20:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Arc Name Changes Here are some arc name changes that I am considering '''''Note: These are only suggestions. Not all them have to be agreed. Some of them can be rejected, some of you might come up with better names than I have. All I know is I have problem with the names of these arcs and here's why Introduction Arc > Team 7 Arc: - Every first arc in a manga introduces the reader to the world, characters, concepts etc. Not one other manga has ever called it's first arc introduction arc - This arc revolves around Team 7. The formation of team 7 and their teamwork - The only siginificant characters in this are Team 7, Iruka, The 3rd Hokage, Mizuki & Konohamaru Invasion of Konoha Arc > Sand & Sound Invasion Arc: - This is just as pointless as calling the Invasion of Pain Arc this. And Im sure that arc would've taken the name if this arc didn't exist - It mainly revolves around the sand and sound ninja invading Konoha - This arc can also be called Orochimaru Invasion arc or something. Anything that differentiates this arc from the Invasion of Pain arc Seperate Return of Itachi Arc from the Search for Tsuande Arc: - Let's face it, Itachi's return has nothing to do with Naruto's & Jiraiya's search for Tsunade. I know Itachi tried to attack Naruto while they were on their way looking for Tsuande, but nothing in this arc affects the Search for Tsuande arc anymore than any other arc - If anything the return of Itachi was only a delay to the search for Tsuande. Yes, Kakashi and Sasuke got injured and we learn about the Akatsuki but that doesn't really tie in with the search for Tsuande Sasuke Retrieval Arc > Sound Five Arc - Yes, this arc is mainly about the Sasuke rescue mission but there are countless missions that involve retrieving Sasuke. The main antagonist are the sound 5, therefore it is the Sound Five Arc Filler Arcs Land of Rice Fields Arc > Fūma Clan Arc: - Ok I know that there is another Fūma clan in the series, however until there is any significant involvement from them in the series, we should ignore that fact - Ok this obviously takes place when they travel to the Land of Rice Fields, but this arc is about the meeting Sasame of the Fūma clan, and them finding her cousin Arashi, as well as fighting Kagero Curry of Life Arc > Raiga & Ranmaru Arc: - Ok where do I begin. This arc has little do with the curry, and all it did was woke up the unconscious Naruto, Neji & Lee. - If anything this arc is about the bond between Raiga and Ranmaru, Saving the village from Raiga, and trying to get information about Kisame Land of Birds Arc > Cursed Warrior Arc: - Again I know this where the arc takes place, but really this arc is about solving the mystery behind the Cursed Warrior ghost Hoshigakure Arc > Hidden Star Village Arc: - There is no need to have to call it by it's full name. Only a suggestion because it sounds simpler, and anyone who hasn't watched the arc wouldn't have clue what the arc name means. At least we get an idea of what it's about if we were to change it Land of Vegetables Arc > Criminal Brothers Arc: - Again, this arc is not about the Land of Vegetables. This arc is about protecting some peddlers from the Criminal Brothers, and fighting each one , one by one. Third Great Beast Arc > Ryūdōin Brothers Arc: - Ok I don't where third great beast came from but I do know that this arc is about Gensho, of the Ryūdōin Brothers, impersonating Yagura and the brothers trying to get revenge on Guy. Ultimate Weapon Arc - > Four Celestial Symbols Men Arc - Ok, I know this arc involves the revival of Semei and combining all their weapons to be come 'The Ultimate Weapon', but really this arc is about the leaf village repaying the sand village by saving Matsuri from the four celestial symbols men. --DuelMaster93 (talk) 02:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Deaths Do you think that for the deaths chart, we should add a, pre-part 1 ex. Yashamaru, Sunagakure, himself, explosive tags. -- (talk) 00:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure. It would be rather confusing, since this page doesn't chronicle the series events in a true chronological order, since we don't include a background section for stuff that happened before the actual narrative of the story. We do that for character articles, but not for this page. Omnibender - Talk - 01:31, March 5, 2013 (UTC) What about Yahiko? He needs to be added and so does Hanzou --Rias Gremory (talk) 21:50, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Same situation, they died chronologically before the series. Omnibender - Talk - 00:38, June 7, 2014 (UTC) So are both Obito and Madara really dead? Rias Gremory (talk) 23:41, June 16, 2014 (UTC) With Obito, there's no telling. However, seeing as Madara's chakra and anything related to him vanished, I'm certain he's dead again.--Hockey Machete (talk) 23:47, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Well it says there dead but mabey we'll find out Rias Gremory (talk) 00:06, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Kurama and the demon fox not the exact same . The demon fox is Kurama's dark half , The part in Naruto is the nine tailed fox but not the demon one . YamiYugi1001 (talk) 08:53, September 3, 2013 (UTC) There is no dark half and demon half, the half sealed within naruto is kurama's Yang chakra and the half sealed in minato is kurama's Yin chakra.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 13:42, September 3, 2013 (UTC) New Page Needed I think we need to create a page dealing with the list of deaths that happened in the series. NgKQ (talk) 14:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC)NgKQ Blank Period Will we be adding the Blank Period / epilogue stories and the new spin-off to this article as well? Diamonddeath (talk) 08:48, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. Can't for the life of me know why not.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:04, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring So how come Naruto Gaiden has been added to this page yet? Was there something stated that it shouldn't be added yet? --AllstarUchiha (talk) 00:54, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Deaths of Ajisai and Fū They died during the latest arc, though we didn't see it. Should we add them to "deaths" nevertheless? Norleon (talk) 13:35, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, if they were stated to have been killed, though not seen, they should be added. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 13:39, May 21, 2015 (UTC) DVD arc names Just noting these here in case we need them: * Episodes 634-651: * Episodes 652-670: * Episodes 671-678: * Episodes 679-onwards: • Seelentau 愛 議 21:56, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Vs. Momoshiki Arc Could someone who has access to the raws confirm that the Boruto movie is called the Vs. Momoshiki Arc? It appears on the 1st page of chapter 10. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:13, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Boruto Does anyone know how list the Boruto arcs on the main page? ShadowSilverx4 (talk) 06:17, March 28, 2019 (UTC)